The Sunlight
by Reticeo
Summary: That day the grim turned bright and the roles reversed... Slight Mello x Near.


I Don't Own Death Note (sorry I haven't uploaded anything in like... forever D: bleh just decided to finish this on the way to massachuests)

He looked like he stared right through you

He looked like he stared right through you

Black… no more like gray eyes staring

Right through you

Not through your heart

Not seeing everything you wish to hide

But seeing through you

You are nothing

The back wall is more interesting than you

That is the feeling Mello got every time Near looked at him

Gray eyes just looking through

Not caring

Not caring for anything at all

He was like that with everything

Every game

Every test

Every day

He was… dead

Even when he talked

He was dead

Just words

No real meaning behind them

Nothing you need to look into anymore

Mello had never seen him smile

He sometimes wondered what it looked like

…was it happy?

No

He doubted that

It was… scary no doubt

A twisted thing

That does not belong in this world

And so Mello sat

Watching as Near built and built, dominoes piling and spiraling up to the ceiling and beyond. He looked odd sitting there. Almost bleach white against a scruffy dirty yellow carpet, with old cheap wood paneling surrounding the room. A small window let sunlight drip in, coating the room in an array of different colours. Changing the dirty floor to a light soft colour. You could even say earth tone, like soft new born baby skin, fresh and innocent, warming itself in the liquid gold. Even Near when he was hit by the sunlight was transformed. Gray eyes held colour. And white clothes practically sparkled. His fingers shifted in and out of the sunlight, dominoes piling larger. But at the same time as the creation got larger so did the shadows. Stretching and twisting they threw more dirt and grime against the boy. Against the floor and against the walls the shadows grew. Silhouettes of the creation, the opposite of the bright white that the sun shone upon the porcelain play pieces. Opposites, dark and grimy, as those shadows loom over the others in their way, turning them dark and gray, dead like Nears eyes. And in the middle of this battle, sat Near. Sitting there continuing to fuel the battle, adding more for the sunlight to catch and the shadows to grab.

Mello stood up from where he was sitting on the couch, silently watching this battle, and watching the god that took control over it. He walked over, legs stretching over spirals and curls, till he stood in the middle, next to the white boy who continued on like there was nothing standing there. Nothing throwing more shadows, killing the white bliss as it ate up the sunshine that it so craved. Mello's hair now shined, gold gold it sang. Silken strands now, twisting and turning but ever so straight and perfect. Skin alight and healthy in the sun. Black that was once darker then even the darkest shadow now was a light grey, a warm solid colour now. Blue eyes that were once dull and cold, now shining with a multitude of different colours, different shades. As his eyes moved so did the colours. The light bounced off them throwing crystals into those depths. He looked down upon the boy, who was also shining.

"Near…"

When he got no response, he crouched down next to the boy, clutching his knees and turning his face to look closer into that of his rival. Warm gray eyes slightly over shadowed by glowing white hair, soft features, almost that of a child.

"Oi are you listening to me?"

He asked, then took a finger and poked Near in the cheek. Almost it seemed surprised Near turned to face him. Those dead eyes again. A dark harsh gray again, because he turned away from the sun to look at Mello. Mello caused this then? To have that soft gray taken away just so that he could look at him?

"Yes what is it Mello?"

A dead tone, nothing different from what one would expect of course. Mello stood up and in one swift kick knocked down the domino towers. The small white and black rectangles flew over the floor scattering as some grabbed the light turning a milky white. The others that didn't turned a grimy shade of grey and blended into the dark grimy yellow floor.

As the tower fell the sunlight reached its fingers out and tangled themselves back over Near, twisting into his hair and turning alight the white into something glistening. The shadows were whisked away and retreated into the far of the room.

Mello leaned down and stared into Nears face.

"Why did you do that?"

Mello gave a small smile, then leaned in closer and kissed him. A small warm one as the sunlight heated Nears lips giving them a warmth they did not normally own. As quickly as it came it left, Mello pulling back slightly. He looked into those warm gray eyes again then swooped down next to his ear and whispered back the answer.

"I like you better in the light."

With that he was gone. Mello stood and left, the sunlight desperately grabbing the back of his shirt, hoping to keep the black alive and warm. But Mello kept walking, walking into the darkness of the room, disappearing forever from the warm gold. He walked, once gray clothes turning pitch black and shining beautiful hair turning dark and grimy.

He left.

He left the room of days gone bye where kids would play and laugh and the sun would give life to all those who wanted and didn't want its warm golden tendrils.

And Near sat there, a few fingers on his lips wondering just why Mello felt so cold… so… dead.


End file.
